Animal collars are used to restrain and identify domesticated animals. For example, dog collars generally include a tag with identification and vaccination information as well as a loop for attaching a leash. A leash is commonly attached to a collar when an animal is removed from a confined area. For example, when an owner takes their domesticated dog for a walk they generally attach a collar to prevent the dog from exhibiting bad behavior and/or escaping. Collars are positioned around an animals' neck between their shoulders and their head. The neck is utilized for collar placement because of its relatively narrow diameter with respect to the shoulders and head. Various attachment systems are used to secure the collar around an animal's neck such as clasps, buckles, etc. Likewise, collars are made of various materials including leather, nylon, plastic, metal, etc.
Conventional collars are composed of one or more static materials that are configured for one or more static diameters to accommodate the particular neck diameter of an animal. The static or fixed diameter property of a collar is necessary to prevent an animal from sliding out of the collar when it is attached to a leash or when it is restrained. For example, if a dog commonly pulls away from the owner during a walk, it is necessary for the collar to be rigid to prevent the dog from slipping out of the collar. A collar may also be used to constrain an animal to a particular fixed location via a long leash, cord, or rope. In this scenario, it is also necessary to prevent the animal from sliding out of the collar when it pulls against the leash, cord, or rope.
However, the fixed or static collar property also poses significant safety risks for an animal when it is not coupled to a leash or other containment system. It is possible for the collar to become hooked or entangled in an object. Since the collar is positioned around an animals' neck, the entanglement or hooking of the collar may compress the larynx of the animal, causing asphyxiation. Alternatively, the entanglement may cause extreme discomfort to the animal for an extended period of time. In addition, the static diameter properties of a collar may injure or hurt a second animal that inadvertently becomes entangled in the first animal's collar. For example, dogs often physically play or fight with one another by biting at neck region of one another. If during this activity, one of the dogs becomes entangled in the others collar, they are likely to pull away from one another possibly causing damage or discomfort.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an animal collar that overcomes the problems above while maintaining the features of conventional collars.